


Boys will be bugs (On Rainy days)

by orphan_account



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Future SMP, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5 times when and 1 time, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Babe? Whats going on, why are you awake?" Human toothless groggily slumped up from his nap, rubbing his eyes, scales smooth on his cheek,"I'm going to work human toothless," Dakota whispered softly, the shorter of the two leans and kisses his forehead before leaving the bed,Human toothless is left with an empty bed and a heavily decreasing body temperature,...5 times Ani cries about being lonely and clingy and 1 time Dakota comes home early and vomforts him,
Relationships: CelestialRain| Dakota/ Animagician| Thomathy, Oc/Cannon





	Boys will be bugs (On Rainy days)

,,,you didnt think I was actually gonna write this right?


End file.
